


O Fechamento do Nexus

by gwydionds



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, M/M, Twitter RP, WoW RP
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwydionds/pseuds/gwydionds
Summary: What happens if suddenly the Nexus closes its magical door to the modern world of Wrathy and Nerduin?HIGH AMOUNT OF SPOILERS ABOUT WRATHY RP!
Relationships: Wrathion & Anduin Wrynn, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn





	O Fechamento do Nexus

**Author's Note:**

> Still editing. Maybe I will translate later.

Wrathion e eu andamos por vários mundos utilizando os portais no Nexus. Eu nunca descobri como ele sempre conseguia achar portais em locais ordinários de nosso mundo e nem como ele conseguia pular, sem nenhum portal a vista, para qualquer outro lugar em que ele já estivera antes. Eu sempre fui um mero mortal, um humano comum. Wrathy era extraordinário, eu sempre soube. E ele descobriu isso depois que o Nexus finalmente fechou sua porta para nosso mundo.  
Pouco antes desse evento, várias pessoas de nosso mundo não-mágico começaram a utilizar os portais, da mesma maneira que nós fazíamos. Mas o Nexus nunca foi completamente compreendido por nós e o excesso de trânsito entre vários mundos diferentes pode ter consumido o pouco de magia que ainda existia em nosso plano. Numa manhã de quarta, o mundo inteiro noticiou um estrondo misterioso no céu, alto o suficiente pra tirar da cama quem dormia. Por algumas horas o panico se instaurou em vários locais do globo porém, como o evento não teve maiores repercussões, tudo voltou a normalidade para as pessoas comuns ignorantes da magia.  
Lembro como se fosse hoje da expressão no rosto de Wrathy quando ele me encontrou alguns minutos depois do incidente.  
— Eu não consigo mais caminhar pelos planos… – ele disse meio atordoado.  
Preparei um chá e fiz com que se sentasse. Perguntei como ele tinha tanta certeza disso, mas eu já sabia a resposta.  
– Não enxergo mais as ley-lines. Elas simplesmente sumiram.  
O homem simplesmente não conseguia parar de chorar. E eu não podia julgá-lo. Não poder usar os portais significava nunca mais visitar todos aqueles mundos que já eram tão queridos por nós. E todas as pessoas que já eram parte de nossas vidas.  
– Wrathy, isso pode ser temporário...– tentei dizer. Uma mentira para acalma-lo… e a mim mesmo.  
Aquela foi a última vez que eu vi Wrathy chorando. Ele passou um tempo comigo, muito deprimido. E embora nunca falássemos sobre isso, eu sabia porquê. Eu não queria ferir Wrathy com as memórias e ele deve ter decidido fazer o mesmo sobre mim. Naquele dia, fizemos esse pacto silencioso de não lembrar do Nexus. Mas nossos celulares estavam cheios de fotos pra reabrir as feridas.  
O tempo passou e cada dia ficava mais claro que o Nexus não abriria de novo.  
Levou um tempo, mas Wrathy voltou a sua rotina de antes do Nexus. Ele se formou e nunca deixou de procurar um jeito de voltar pra lá. Eu o peguei várias vezes com um olhar perdido para o telefone, olhando aquelas fotos. Eu já tinha escondido as minhas há muito tempo, para evitar dar de cara com elas por acidente.

Eu e Wrathy ficamos inevitavelmente juntos por esse tempo, um confortando o outro, vítimas de vidas planejadas e perdidas pra sempre com o fechamento súbito da passagem entre mundos. Tentei dar a ele a vida que ele merecia, sem exigir nada em troca. Mas eu sabia que ele tinha vergonha de contar que chorava escondido a noite. Com o passar dos anos, senti que ele se conformou com essa perda e resolveu criar sua própria família. Fiquei feliz quando ele resolveu lutar na justiça pela filha Clarice. Com a ajuda do escritório Proudmore, em pouco tempo a menina passou a ser criada como nossa filha. Eu lembrei de todos os planos doidos que fizemos um dia sobre ter nossos filhos do mesmo jeito que tiveram… era melhor não vagar por essas memórias dolorosas naquele momento.

Wrathy teve que começar sua pesquisa do zero, estudando magia onde ela não existia. Pelo menos, não mais. Com o tempo, a obsessão dele me contagiou com esperança. Eu contribuí com o conhecimento que adquiri no mundo de Kingduin do melhor jeito que podia. Concluímos que o Nexus tinha uma ligação com os Deuses Antigos e iniciamos nossa pesquisa a partir daí. Qual não foi nossa surpresa quando descobrimos que todas as histórias sobre os Deuses Antigos em nosso mundo foram sempre tratadas como ficção. Tudo escrito e replicado tantas vezes, exaustivamente, pelas palavras de Lovecraft. Obviamente, tudo não passava de fantasia, a menos que você pudesse visitar outros mundos para comparar as semelhanças. E não podíamos mais fazer isso, nem mesmo depois de esperar dez anos para a reabertura do Nexus.

Aquilo alimentou a obsessão de Wrathy sobre o assunto. Se os Deuses Antigos existiam em nosso plano, adormecidos, eventualmente eles seriam procurados por aqueles ainda vivos em outros planos. Ele viajou pelo nosso mundo procurando pistas sobre o paradeiro ou provas da existência dos Deuses Antigos e somente voltou quando tive que enfrentar sozinho a situação de Clarice.

Durante a adolescência, aquela menina tão parecida com Wrathion, tanto em suas feições quanto em seu temperamento, começou a desafiar minha autoridade. Fiz tudo errado, discutindo, quando na verdade tudo que eu queria era lhe dar afeto. Numa de nossas discussões, Clarice ficou tão furiosa que eu vi sua mão perfeitamente humana se transformar em uma garra coberta de escamas. Foi só por um instante, mas ambos tivemos a mesma impressão. Achei melhor chamá-lo de volta para casa, deixando os detalhes para quando ele estivesse conosco.

Eu não sabia se a notícia ia deixá-lo triste ou feliz. Eu próprio não sabia ainda o que pensar. Pedi pra ele se sentar para contar as novidades. Rindo como um imbecil, contei que Clarice era meio-dragão. Menos que meio, na realidade, talvez apenas um quarto, já que sua mãe era uma humana comum de nosso plano.  
A notícia pegou-o de surpresa porque aquilo com certeza levantava muitas questões sobre seu passado. Wrathion havia desistido de descobrir quem era seu verdadeiro pai, mas a mudança de Clarice fez com que a curiosidade voltasse novamente.  
– Mas eu nunca mudei…— ele balbuciou.  
— Seu corpo nunca foi como o de um humano comum, amor. E só você conseguia enxergar as Ley-lines. As pistas sempre estiveram bem na nossa cara.  
Eu parecia bem mais feliz com a descoberta do que ele. Era uma prova definitiva de que Wrathion realmente era especial!  
— Você sabe o que isso significa? — ele perguntou muito sério — Que vinte anos antes de começarmos nossa perambulação, o Nexus estava aberto. Um dragão cruzou os mundos pra conhecer minha mãe. Ela nunca me falou sobre meu verdadeiro pai…agora entendo porquê.  
— Então podemos deduzir que ele vai abrir de novo?  
— Talvez ele precise de um tempo pra se recarregar novamente de magia.  
— E isso aconteça naturalmente a cada vinte anos.— Anduin ergueu as sobrancelhas, etupefato.  
Antes de perceber, estávamos os dois sorrindo que nem idiotas diante da descoberta.


End file.
